childoftimefandomcom-20200213-history
Odelia Errant
__FORCETOC__ Odelia Errant, a seventeen year old girl, meets Cynthia May William Fletcher, Arianna Webb, Eifee and Edgar in the midst of the Wilderness of Gellum, offering them a way out. She was born in the year of Aesil , as was Arianna and Cynthia, but she is four years older . History She is first metioned when she meets Cynthia, William, Arianna, Eifee and Edgar in the Wilderness of Gellum, they think she is crazy, as at the time she is possessed but they do not know, and she offers them help to find their way out. They agree as they are lost and danger lurks everywhere. When she gets to the port, she asks to carry on with them, because of her 'kindness' they agree. Every now and again she goes through a phase of possession, to whom the others are confused by. In fact she is good but Morsuin is possessing her to get to Cynthia, and threatens Odelia with death threats against telling them. When to gets to the final battle she is once again possessed by Morsuin, they think she is betraying them but Arianna gets a vision from Luna that she is po ssessed, but by that point Odelia attacks Cynthia and William attacks Odelia to get her off Cynthia, trying to save her. He unintentionally kills her, before Arianna tells them. Cynthia trys to contact Herona to save her but it's too late. In the last moments of Odelia's life, Morsuin felt her pain, and the loss of a friend he had had for over a decade. In a way, the two were shockingly alike: both had family members who rejected them, both were lonely, and both had the same fierce nature. Morsuin called her spirit from the dead and talked to her for a while. He apologised over and over again, and she forgave him. It was her fate, anyway. She was always meant to die. The god had meddled with it, and these were the consequences of it. But besides that her spirit was restless, and only when did Cynthia, Arianna and William helped her, in exchange for releasing the Earth elemental, did her spirit go to the Luxomnian Heaven. Early Life Odelia Errant came from a small house in Port Mors, her parents, Sabia Errant and Acario Errant. Sabia died during child birth and Acario still lives on but in Gellum. He is a monk and refuses to speak or believe that Odelia exists. He blames her for Sabia's death. At a young age Morsuin looked over her, he taught her to hunt and live a life without guidance, although this wasn't true as he guided her to fight, she would fight to the death at the nearing battle. She believed in him so much she fell right into his trap. At the age of 11 he started to possess her, he used magic through her, she couldn't stop him but sometimes she overpowered him for a precious day or two but no-o ne believed her story. Every person she told, when Morsuin got hold of her again he punished her, greatly. She was powerless, even if she broke free of his reign, he was stronger and he threatened her so she wouldn't tell anyone. For six years she lived like this, in fear, until she met Cynthia. Appearance Odelia Errant has long, ebony brown hair, and has similar features when she is possessed and normal apart form her eye colour which is usually brown and goes a maroon colour when in possession. Because of this her Anima is a snake, an adder to be exact, because when a snake sheds it's skin the eye colour changes as happens when she is possessed. Trivia *'Odelia' means 'praise God' in Hebrew. This is because she was possessed by Morsuin and was forced to obey him so she 'praised God'. *Her name is similar to Ophelia, a Shakespearean character in the play 'Hamlet.' She too reached a sticky end when her true love accidentally murdered her father and she was torn apart with grief. Her body was found in the river. Ophelia's role is similar to that of Odelia's because she too knows a terrible truth that kills her inside. Category:Kingdom of Darkness Category:Mortal Category:Kingdom of Light Category:Gellum Category:Travellers Category:Port Mors Category:Wilderness of Gellum